


Winter Is Coming

by cadkitten



Category: Lycaon (Band), Royz
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rain, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had always been something decidedly romantic to the change in the weather. The way the days seemed to reach for the night, delicate fingers curling around the edges of darkness and tugging it closer, enveloping itself in its embrace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Is Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myukisbyxer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myukisbyxer/gifts).



> For the jrockyaoi Winter Gift Fic Exchange 2014. I hope you enjoy! ♥ Used [this photo](http://38.media.tumblr.com/26e55cd228668cf45db227ef3d2a205e/tumblr_ndfgy76Gfi1s684pyo1_500.jpg) as inspiration.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Night In Winter" by Envy and Rain Sounds

There had always been something decidedly romantic to the change in the weather. The way the days seemed to reach for the night, delicate fingers curling around the edges of darkness and tugging it closer, enveloping itself in its embrace. The sound of rain on his roof or the dancing drift of the snow as it fell from the clouds above kept him feeling more grounded than he did any other time of the year. Yuuki longed for the lick of flames on the logs in his getaway cabin's fireplace or the sound of the wind whistling through the trees as he took a walk in the park. It was almost as if he waited out the rest of the year just to get to these points in time. 

And this year... well, this year would be even more romantic than usual. He wasn't simply courting nature this year, but instead, there would be another warm body beside him throughout the season; someone else to share these moments with.

He turned away from the kitchen window, fingers leaving four streaks behind in the otherwise foggy glass. Picking up two glasses of hot tea, he made his way into the living room of his flat. His feet made a soft shuffling sound on the carpet as he moved to the sofa he'd set up next to the corner window for just such an occasion. The nest of blankets and pillows awaited him, beckoning him with their inviting warmth. 

Holding out one mug to the blue and grey haired man seated amongst the layers of fabric, he eased his way in as well, pulling the blankets up around his lap and then leaning back against the other man's chest, gazing out into the fading light of day as the rain came down harder. "Winter is coming," he breathed out, a small smile curving his lips as he spoke the words out loud, as if simply speaking them would be confirmation enough for nature to draw the season closer for him... perhaps close enough to reach out and touch him. 

Subaru stroked over Yuuki's arm, feeling the slight chill of goosebumps on his skin before he leaned in and kissed him lightly along his neck. He didn't speak, knew there was no need to do so with the way the other was gazing off toward the outside. Whenever his lover found himself closer to nature like this it was always something that Subaru respected, just letting whatever happened play out until whatever it was that yearned for such things was quelled deep within Yuuki's being. They'd only been together for about three months, but he'd already found his way around these changes, learned to navigate them with the utmost care and respect.

Yuuki leaned back against Subaru and reached to put his cup on the ledge next to the window. He did the same with Subaru's cup a moment later, leaving them both empty-handed and free to move around without scalding liquid splashing all over them. A smile graced his lips as he turned his head and rubbed his cheek against Yuuki's bare chest. "You're so warm," he offered by way of explanation as to what he was doing.

The smallest flush of excitement slid through Subaru's body at the other's actions, knowing well where things went when the other behaved like this. He waited, head tilted forward slightly to watch Yuuki's wandering fingers, studying him while he moved around and then, finally, rolled onto his stomach and burrowed further under the covers. The instant he was settled, Yuuki rested his head on Subaru's thigh, his fingers starting to trail lightly over the hints of a bulge in Subaru's pants. Arching slightly, he urged the other forward, desire spiraling through him as those talented fingers worked him into full hardness.

Soon enough his zipper was lowered and within seconds, his length was sliding into Yuuki's mouth as the other began the lazy play of the act. Things were never frantic or fast-paced when Yuuki was like this. Instead, they drew themselves out to the furthest extents that their bodies would allow before someone plunged over the edge, flying free for a few moments in between. 

Subaru put his hand lightly on the back of Yuuki's head, just holding him, not pushing or urging. It was a simple placement built to encourage and acknowledge rather than anything else. Sinking back against the curved rest of the couch, he titled his head to the side and stared out into the rainy world, watching the darkness encroach as the gentle suction and little flicks of his lover's tongue lulled him into a peace he had rarely felt before being with him. Years ago, he'd never have expected to be able to nearly fall asleep while receiving such an act, to feel so comforted that he could slide away from reality and crawl into whatever intimate place this was that was only inhabited by him and his lover. But he'd come to crave these gentle moments in which he could just exist without worry, without fear, without pressure, contained only in the emotions the other's actions relayed to him.

When he finally looked away from outside again, he found his breathing was labored and his hips were canted at an angle that suggested he was nearly on the verge as it was. Yuuki had moved his soft red pants out of the way and had his own length in hand, his fingers just lightly teasing over his flesh as he kept up what he was doing to Subaru There was nothing in him that suggested he was desperate for his orgasm other than the way the tip was ruddy and damp with pre-cum and the way his balls were drawn tight up against his body, ready and aching for their moment of release. 

Subaru closed his eyes and pushed his hips up slightly, his butt leaving the couch for a few seconds, thighs trembling as he found that last bit that he needed. Relief swept through him like a forest fire, his limbs tingling slightly and his body feeling nearly weightless for an instant. A shiver swept through him as the first spurt left his body, a quiet moan following it out into the world as he eased back down against the couch.

Yuuki waited on him to finish before he pulled up and licked over the tip. When he'd finished cleaning him up, he crawled up into his lap and straddled him, pushing him back enough to hold onto the sofa as he started to move his hips. His length slid over Subaru's stomach as he began to move his hips. There was still nothing urgent about what was happening, though it was obvious that Yuuki's release was closing in on him rapidly.

Even when Yuuki's fingers closed around Subaru's throat, just gently cupping, never squeezing, it was obvious the action was built from a passion that burned brighter and deeper than anyone else Subaru had ever met. The digits remained loose around his neck, even when Yuuki began to pant, staring right into his eyes as he pushed his cock down a little harder. 

He watched the instant that Yuuki's orgasm found him, the change in his eyes and the way his face lit up. For one instant, he could see Heaven, and then Yuuki's hand was slipping away, his body curling up around Subaru's own as he emptied himself on the other's stomach, the warmth of it pooling between them.

Slowly, they both sank back down into the waiting blankets, wrapping themselves in them nearly as tightly as the day was drawing in the night just on the other side of the rain-soaked windowpane.

**The End**


End file.
